


Message

by notsafeforowls



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsafeforowls/pseuds/notsafeforowls
Summary: It's just in case the worst happens.(Contains spoilers for Meet the Legends.)
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Zari Tomaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Message

“It’s a great idea. Come on, I’ll show you the script.”

Zari wants to believe that nothing will go wrong. After all, they’ve got everything all planned out. They’ll put on a show, defeat Neron, and everyone will come back to the Waverider for pizza. Except… The Temporal Zone won’t protect her memories forever. Professor Stein had mentioned that the memories of his daughter had come to him eventually. Sooner or later, Zari’s going to have to leave the Waverider, and then whatever new person she’s become is going to overwrite her current memories. And if the team is off the ship, then she’s going to lose them long before her own memories fade. She’ll lose Nate so soon after finally taking a chance on a relationship.

And there’s the choice. She can change the future, save her family and countless other people, and lose the Legends, lose Nate. Or she can fail to change the future, maybe even make it worse, fail to save her family, and keep this new family. Either way, Zari realises as she sits in the library, she doesn’t win on both fronts.

Her hands go to her necklace automatically. A holdover from when she was a teenager, always fidgeting with the totem because it didn’t feel right. The totem around her wrist feels right. The necklace – the one Zari wore on the mission that was almost a date when they weren’t almost being killed – feels right.

What would her mom tell her to do? Her dad? Behrad? The answer is obvious. Zari can almost hear Behrad, so much younger than her, somehow terrified and fearless at the same time. _Come on, Zari, we have to save as many people as possible._ She can almost see him standing in that building that night, knowing that ARGUS was coming. _Run, Zari, make sure as many people get away as possible. I’ll try to hold them off. Go! I’ll meet you later. Go! Run!_

“Gideon, I need you to do me a favour,” she says, getting to her feet, an idea coming to her. She can’t hear Nate and John talking anymore. They’ve probably moved to argue on the bridge. That’s fine. Zari makes her way to the lab and double checks that there’s no one around, just in case Mick or Charlie are lurking somewhere. Everyone’s busy trying to set up at Heyworld, though. There’s no one around but her. “I need you to record me when I tell you to, and then you need to store it in the deepest part of your data banks. And I mean the deepest, I want something that you won’t be able to reach without doing a complete scrub.”

“Of course.”

Nate. He’s the key. Zari remembers him telling her about and later showing her an entire folder that he’d compiled when he’d been tracking the Legends, long before Nate even met the Legends, let alone her. If anyone can find her, whoever Zari will be if this plan works, Nate will be the one to do it.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Zari says. The lab gets a little bit brighter as Gideon shines the capture device on her, and Zari almost laughs when she thinks of all those Star Wars movies that she sat through with Ray and Nate. “Nate. If you're seeing this, we altered my future at Heyworld. I don't know where I'll be or who I'll be but I know that I love you.” Distantly, Zari realises that’s the first time she’s said that to him. That it’s entirely possibly that he’ll never hear this. “Find me.”

It's just in case the worst happens. Just in case something goes horribly wrong at Heyworld and Zari doesn't get a chance to tell any of them anything herself.


End file.
